Not So Bad After All
by GreenPearl Atlantic Aries
Summary: Ever since her divorce, Hungary has been feeling lonely in her huge, empty house, and who better to lift her spirits than a certain awesome nation? Rated T for swearing and mild sexual references.


**A/N: This one-shot was requested by Boohbear19 who has recently become a PrussiaxHungary fan and wanted to see some fluffiness. **** I hope you like it! (I finished it at 1 in the morning, so if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, I will fix them in the morning)**

Steam and the smell of garlic wafted through the air of the practically empty house. Hungary bounded over to the boiling pot of pasta, carefully removing it from the burner and dumping its contents into a strainer in the sink. She tossed the pot into the dishwasher and moved back over to the stove, where she grabbed the handle of a small sauce pan and lead it over to the kitchen table, where she poured the piping lemon-garlic sauce into a waiting gravy dish before throwing it into the dishwasher with the pot.

_Oh, I bet Italy would have loved this dish! Well, maybe if there were tomatoes in it._

A smile crossed her face as the memories of working at Austria's house flooded back into her mind. It couldn't be helped; it seemed that anything could remind her of her old family lately. Maybe it's the fact that her old life was perfect in her eyes, or that the life she was living now was nothing like she had wanted before. She didn't like change, she never did, and the one thing that she feared more than change was being alone. And that's where she was right now.

She sighed and turned around, taking a pair of serving tongs out of the drawer next to the stove.

_Screeeeeeeech. Bang!_

_Oh, shit! Someone just came in through the front door!_

Hungary slowly placed the tongs on the counter, being careful not to make a single sound. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell on an open cabinet, where the handle of her trusty frying pan was sticking out. In one swift, silent motion, she grabbed the pan, slunk across the dining room, and hid behind the wall that separated the entry way from the living room. She held her breath as the footsteps grew closer and closer. She took one last deep breathe before _BANG!_ her frying pan made direct contact with the intruder's face. The house went silent save for the sound of the pan reverberating against the intruder's skull. Both people remained frozen for a moment before the one with a pan in his face sank to the ground, his left hand cupped against his bleeding nose.

"What was that for, you stupid bitch!" Prussia hollered at Hungary only half seriously. The still-in-shock woman bent down next to the white haired man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"A-Are you okay?! I'm sorry, I…" Her concern turned to rage. "Wait a minute, I'm not sorry! You just broke into my house through the front door!" She pushed him backwards, knocking him onto his butt. "Why are you here anyway?"

Prussia laughed as if the answer to her question was obvious. "The Awesome Me smelled something good cooking and wanted in on it, but I had to break in because the door was locked." He reached into his pocket for a tissue to wipe the blood from his hand and face.

"You could have rang the fucking doorbell instead of scaring the shit out of me!" She grabbed underneath his arms and helped him to his feet. "Ugh, why do you always have to scare me like that? I thought you were Turkey trying to rough me up again!"

Prussia laughed. Since when was Hungary so jumpy? Usually she's three steps ahead of everyone she goes up against, but she seems off today, maybe distracted?

"Sorry about that, but the Awesome Me doesn't use doorbells. I honestly didn't mean to scare you, but I did want to surprise you by dropping in." His face softened as he spoke.

"Why on Earth would _you_ want to stop in and visit _me?" _Her eyes were dark and her voice was thick with suspicion. When they were kids, this kind of thing wouldn't have been as surprising, but since they became adults, they sort of lost touch.

"Well, I just wanted to…um…" Prussia red eyes fell to floor, if he looked her in the eyes now, he knew there would be no way to hide the impending blush. "…Well, I mean, we haven't seen each other in so long…"

"Enough. What is it you want from me, ass hole?"

Prussia only smirked, not saying a word.

_What the hell is he playing at?_ Hungary gritted her teeth, getting more and more irritated by the second. Why was he always so cocky and hard-headed?

Prussia sighed as if he had read the frustrated girl's mind, causing her to inherit his blush. "Come on, Sweetheart, are we really going to keep playing this game?"

She looked around confused, before moving back to the kitchen, dumping the pasta into a serving bowl and leading it to the kitchen table.

"And what game, Prussia, would you be referring to?" She said plainly, pouring the garlic sauce onto the noodles and mixing it together with the serving tongs.

"This whole love/hate thing we got going. When are you going to give it up and admit that you're in love with me?" He whispered into Hungary's ear, resting his hands on her hips. Her whole body tensed up, causing her to drop the –luckily- empty gravy dish.

"Prussia, there is no love between us, the sooner you learn that, the better." Hungary said sharply, retrieving the completely intact gravy dish from the floor. Prussia moved his lips closer to Hungary's scarlet cheeks.

"Come on, I've known it ever since we were children…I knew that one day we'd fall in love." He planted a small kiss on her cheek. When she didn't respond, Prussia quickly joked, "And come on, would cannot resist the Awesome D!" Brown hair flew around her shoulders as she landed punch to Prussia's collar. It wasn't very hard, just enough hurt a little bit. He was surprised when he saw her face, not mad or even the slightest bit suspicious…she was just so…happy…

"Don't push it, Prussia…" Hungary raised an eyebrow a bit, causing Prussia to raise his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I had to lighten the mood somehow!" He flashed a toothy smile. Hungary stood on her tiptoes and left a small kiss on Prussia bottom lip, and then quickly danced over to the table.

"I take it you still want some food? Come, sit down before it gets cold." Prussia nodded sat down next to her, spooning them both health servings of pasta.

_Hmm, okay, maybe he isn't _all_ that bad._


End file.
